Wonderful Life songfic
by qternalanimator
Summary: Inspired by "Wonderful Life" by Hurts. Dick can no longer handle the pain he feels over Wally. When he finds himself on the edge, Artemis finds herself on the very same bridge begging him not to let go. Will she get through to him? Nightwing x Artemis (Traught)
1. Scene 1

**A short songfic. It's based off of "Wonderful Life" by Hurts. One of my favourite songs from them which seemed to lend well to the idea for this Young Justice fanfiction!**

**I do not own Young Justice or the song Wonderful Life. I'm just a fan of both.**

_Scene 1_

Dick couldn't take it anymore; his death was too much for him. He dreamt about him every night, his friend was gone. He recalled their last proper conversation was when he had come in worried about Artemis. The guilt was stripping away at him. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and he could find no peace. Even after taking a leave of absence from the team.

He had walked along the streets of Gotham every night in the hopes for some resolution, some peace for his heart and his mind. But even walking the streets he saw Wally everywhere.

He stood on the bridge that led out of Gotham. He had a view of the city that rivalled no other. He climbed over the railing and leaned over, looking below him.

Artemis had felt compelled, she had been cooped up back at home with her mother and she couldn't take it. Her mother had suggested she go for a walk, and she did. She randomly selected an area and used the Zeta beam just to get away. She had found herself in Gotham. She was not in a modd to go seeking any of Batman's protégés so she simply walked.

She had traversed through Gotham and was now going over Gotham Bridge. She didn't expect to see him there. She recognised him immediately.

"Dick?"

Dick looked back, seeing Artemis just made the pain more visible in his eyes.

"Look, I don't want company. Just go Artemis."

Artemis looked at Dick, she wondered if he still honestly believed that nobody realised he was Nightwing.

"I said go!" Dick looked back at her, the words coming out his mouth were those of hurt and not of anger. They looked at each other in silence, he could somehow see she knew who he really was. She could feel the pain in his heart as he looked at her.

Artemis saw the grip on the railing loosening, above them the sky rumbled. Rain began to stream down and soaked Artemis and Dick right through. Artemis wrapped her arm around Dick and buried her head in his back, she gripped his hand.

"Don't let go. I felt this very same way, but you shouldn't. You shouldn't give up, there is still something wonderful about life. We're alive still. We both are."

Dick listened to Artemis' words, he tasted the sudden saltiness of the rain.

"Please Dick, come with me."

Her pleas get through to him and she slowly pulls him over the railing again. He drops to his knees and she simply embraces him. There in the rain, Artemis felt compelled to embrace Dick as if he could not survive otherwise.

She did not know how right she was.

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**


	2. Scene 2

**The last part to my short little songfiction based off of Hurts "Wonderful Life" song. I own neither Young Justice or "Wonderful Life". I am merely a fan of both.**

Scene 2

Artemis had taken Dick home to her place; she was worried that he may be adverse to being under the same roof as a reformed villain such as her mother. He was surprisingly complacent and docile. She explained to her mother how he seemed to be taking Wally's death even harder than what she was.

"Artemis, look after the boy. He lost a good friend, from what you tell me," Artemis' mother said, she basically gave her permission for Dick to stay there.

Artemis stepped through into her room. Dick was slumped on his knees; he had no strength left in him. She sat on her bed quietly, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sorry," Dick murmured, he manoeuvred himself onto Artemis' bed and sat next to her, "I can't believe I'm letting you see me like this. I'm … I'm ashamed."

Seeing Dick like this, Artemis was stunned. She was coping with her grief thanks to The Green Arrow and her mother. But Dick, he had nobody. Batman would not be one for consoling such deep emotion, neither would his other protégés. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it: "I won't tell a soul."

Again Dick is overcome, all this helplessness, all this emotion that he thought he had buried after the death of his family. He felt like that same little boy again, his eyes itched and he rubbed them with the sleeve of his shirt. Artemis raised her arm and gently placed it on his head, his hair was curled from the rain.

"Don't… I'm not… Dammit," Nightwing broke down again, this time with no rain to hide the saltiness of his tears. He covered his eyes with his one hand and manoeuvred away from Artemis with his other hand.

Artemis' heart seems to pain for Dick, she has never seem him this lost and vulnerable. She had this sudden feeling that now she knew a lot more of him than anyone ever had. She wanted to simply take hold of him again. She edged closer and did just that, she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her shoulder without much thought. She smelt the rain on his skin; she absentmindedly trailed her fingers through his hair.

"Artemis?" Dick looked up at her; she paid attention to his eyes. They were so blue; she'd never seen that before. He's always worn sunglasses or a mask.

Without much thought, she suddenly threw him against the wall and kissed him. Her kisses burnt like fire on his cool lips. He wasn't sure if this was right, but maybe this was. She felt warm and inviting, he slowly caved and realised what she was telling him. He wrapped his arms around her; he starts to believe the words she told him on the bridge.

"Don't let go. Never give up; it's such a wonderful life."

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
